Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara
by Kei Miyazawa
Summary: Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara: Bercerita bagaimana lulusnya pada Successor, Nagisa Motomiya, Yuuka Ichijyo, Sonata Shinonome, Mimori Kishida, Chieri Sono, Kanata Shinonome, Suzuko Kanzaki dan Makoto Yokomizo. kesalahan author yag berubah pikiran. disini Chieri menjadi Oshima Yuuko 10 th. please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara_

_AKB0048:Akimoto Yasushi_

_Genre:Friendship_

_Saya sarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu AKB48 anata ga ite kureta kara, karena saya sendiri membuat cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagu AKB48 anata ga ite kureta kara._

_Warning:Friendship. Rated K. OOC. OC_

Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara:

Motomiya Nagisa masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ia berubah menjadi pengganti Acchan 13th, Maeda Atsuko 14th.

Apa ia harus Graduate atau menerimanya saja? Umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun.

Bad Summary

Nagisa Motomiya terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Saat ia membuka matanya dan mematut dirinya di cermin, Nagisa langsung berteriak kaget membuat Team Kenkyuusei terbangun.

"ada apa Nagisa?"tanya Maririn heran, karena masih shock Nagisa tidak mengubrisnnya dia hanya mangtupkan kedua tangannya di depan mulutnnya.

"Na-Nagisa?!"seru Cheiri kaget melihat tampilan Nagisa.

"Apa itu aku?"gumam Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Kau... berubah... menjadi... ATSUKO MAEDA 14th?!"seru Team Kenkyuusei setelah menyadari perubahan pada teman se team mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya ini"lirih Nagisa memegang rambutnnya sendiri.

Pagi harinnya...

Nagisa memakan sarapannya dengan kurang berselera akibat tengah malam tadi, ia masih sangat shock.

"Nagisa?"panggil Takahashi Minami 5th.

"..."

"Nagisa?"

"..."

"NAGISA!"

"Ah, ya? Ada apa, Takamina-san?"tanya Nagisa tersentak.

"Kau ku panggil berulang kali tidak menyahut, aku khawatir tau"ucap Takamina kesal, Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Kau masih shock dengan perubahan yang mendadak, ya?"ucap Yuuko sambil melahap Onigirnya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Apa kau memutuskan untuk Graduate?"tanya Tomochin.

Nagisa terkejut, "A-apa yang Tomochin bicarakn sih?"Ucap Nagisa gugup.

"Umurmu sudah menginjak 18 tahun, wajar kau ada keinginan untuk Graduate, kan?"jelas Tomochin, Team Kenkyuusei dan Senbatsu menatap Tomochin sengit.

"A-apa sih menatapku sesengit itu? Bukan maksudku menyuruh Nagisa lulus, kok."Sergah Tomochin cepat sebelum mendapat jitakan dari Kapten Kenkyuusei dan Senbatsu.

"Oke. Jangan dianggap serisu omongan Tomochin oke, Nagisa?"ucap Sayaka.

Nagisa diam dan beranjak berdiri berjalan keluar dari raung makan itu.

In The Room Kenkyuusei...

Nagisa memutar knop pintu kamar Kenkyuusei hingga terbuka dan duduk di meja samping rajangnya. Dia menghela napas, lalu memikirkan betul ucapan Tomochin.

"_Apa kau memutuskan untuk Graduate?"_

"_Umurmu sudah menginjak 18 tahun, wajar kau ada keinginan untuk Graduate, kan?" _

Nagisa memejamkan sejenak matanya berusaha mengingat semua memori yang telah dialaminya bersama AKB0048.

"_Horeee!Akuu lolos Audisi!"_

"_Latihan hari ini delapan lagu, oke?"_

"_Konser Anniversary AKB0048 akan diakan di Lancastar Budokan"_

"_Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin itu sudah takdir Acchan 13th menghilang"_

"_Pengumuman mengenai Kelulusan Atsuko Maeda14 th"_

Nagisa membuka matannya, dia sudah memutuskan nya.

Acchan 14th itu mengambil kertas dari lacinnya dan menulisakan sesuatu di kertas kosong itu.

_Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara_

Di koridor Cheiri, Maririn, Yuuko, dan Tomochin juga Kojiharu berpapasan dengan Nagisa.

"Hay, Nagisa. Mau kemana?"Tanya Kojiharu sambil tersenyum, "aku keruangan Tsubasa dulu, ya?Sayonara"ucap Nagisa berlalu meninggalkan kelima member itu.

"Tadi dia bawa kertas kan?"tanya Yuuko bingung.

"Iya. Tadi aku juga melihatnnya"sahut Cheiri.

"Jangan-Jangan..."Kelima member itu tersentak.

Tsubasa Room...

Nagisa mengetuk pintu didepannya pelan.

"Masuk..."Suara Wanita dari dalam membuat Nagisa yakin, lalu membuka pintu itu.

Tsubasa mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Nagisa lalu tersenyum.

"Ah?Acchan, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?"tanya Tsubasa meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaanya.

Nagisa tidak menjawab hanya memberikan kertas yang dia bawa, Tsubasa menaikkan sebelah alisnnya heran lalu menerima kertas itu dan membacannya dengan raut wajah yang semakin berubah... terkejut?

"Kau ingin Graduate?"tanya Tsubasa memastikan.

"Sebenarnnya tidak, tapi janji pada ibuku yang memaksaku"ucap Nagisa.

Tsubasa menghela napas lalu berdiri mengambil sebuah buku dari rak dan berjalan kearah Nagisa.

"Ini hadiah kenang kenangan dari seluruh member 00 untukmu."ucap Tsubasa memberikan sebuah buku bersampulkan fotofoto sewaktu mereka masih berumu13-14 tahun.

"Mereka membuatnnya atas usulan dari kapten Team Kenkyuusei, Sono Cheiri.

Menurut Cheiri, "sebentar lagi Acchan pasti akan Graduate, kita harus membuat PhotoBook kenang kenagan untuknnya. Dia sudah sangat lama berkerja keras untuk dapat diakui sebagai Team Senbatsu. Ini lah hadiah yang harus kita berikan untuknnya. Juga agar dia tidak melupakan kenangannnya sewaktu di 00" begitu katannya. Jujur, sangat disayangkan member perkerja keras sepertimu harus Graduate dari 00. tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ini keputusanmu."jelas Tsubasa, Nagisa menangis kecil sambil mendekap PhotoBook itu.

Tsubasa memeluk tubuh Nagisa, "Ini adalah keputusanmu. Memang berat untuk melepaskan apa yang sudah sangat melekat dengan diri kita, namun kita harus bisa menerimannya, apapun itu Konsekuensinnya"ucap Tsubasa lembut sambil mengelus rambut Nagisa.

In The Bedroom we are sleeping...(Ralat! In the Room kenkyuusei)

Kanata membuka pintu dengan semborono membuat Team Kenkyuusei terkejut.

"Aku membawa berita sedih."seru Kanata masih berusaha mengatur napasnnya.

"Berita apa?"tanya Suzuko.

"Maeda Atsuko 14th/Nagisa Motomiya mengumumkan kelulusannya dari 00"seru Kanata.

"NANI?!"seluruh Member terkejut bukan main.

"Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan lihat di situs resmi 00."Kata Kanata.

Makoto membuka laptopnya dan membuka situs resmi 00, matannya membulat tak percaya segera saja ia membuka link bertuliskan'PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI ATSUKO MAEDA 14th/MOTOMIYA NAGISA'

Di artikel yang Makoto baca seperti berikut:

_Dengan ini kami mengumumkan bahwa Maeda Atsuko 14__th__ atau Motomiya Nagisa(Senbatsu/Kenkyuusei) telah mengajukan pengunduran diri dari 00, dan 00 Operational Team menghormati keputusan yang bersangkutan mengenai hal tersebut. Terhitung tanggal 15 April XXXX yang bersangkutan sudah tidak melanjutan di 00._

_Kami mohon pengertiannya dan terima kasih._

_00 Operation Team_

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini,omongan Tomochin dianggap serius oleh Nagisa."gumam Sonata terkejut membaca artikel mengenai kelulusan tersebut.

Yang lain sibuk terkejut, Cheiri hanya diam mematung llau dia berbalik, bermaksud keluar dari kamar Kenkyuusei. Dikoridor dia berpapasan dengan Acchan.

"Acchan! Kita harus bicara"ucap Cheiri tajam.

"Bicara apa, Cheiri?"sahut Acchan sambil mengapus Air matannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Cheiri, Aku telah berubah menjadi Matsui Jurina 9 th"

"Baiklah... Jurina"

"Kenapa kau Graduate? Apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau anggap serius gurauan Tomochin?"tanya Cheiri bertubi tubi, dia tahu sebenrannya Nagisa bukan tipe gadis yang menganggap serius gurauan orang kalau tanpa alasan.

"Alasan kenapa aku graduate adalah pesan ibuku sebelum aku menjadi member 00, omongan Tomochin mengingatkan ku akan pesan beliau."sahut Nagisa.

Cheiri bersandar lemas di dinidng koridor.

"Gomennasai, Jurina-chan"ucap Nagisa.

"Tidak apa, Acchan"sahut Cheiri.

"Konser perpisahan ku tanggal 10 April, 5 hari. Temannya No Flower Without Rain"ucap Nagisa.

Cheiri menghela napas.

Concert No Flower Without Rain...

Acchan 14th itu menghela napas berat, lalu memandang langit biru dengan sendu.

Untuk konser hari ini, DES tidak menyerang karena sudah berdamai dengan pihak 00.

00 menyanyikan 200 lagu dalam 5 hari termasuk Setlist setlist Theater.

Inilah keputusannya, sudah 5 tahun lamannya dia berada di group 00.

Umur yang sebenarnnya belum matang untuk meningalkan 00, sekarang 00 sudah sedikit tenang dan memilik cukup banyak member.

Menurutnnya Acchan sudah tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya dengan sang ibu.

"Jurina... aku harus bicara"ucap Acchan pada Jurina.

Jurina memberikan microphone pada Acchan dan mundur beberapa langkah menutup telingannya, ia tidak ingin mendengarnnya.

Acchan menghapus sisa Air matannya, namun percuma air mata itu akan mengalir kembali. Intro lagu anata ga ite kureta kara terdengar.

Ia mendekatkan mic nya ke depan mulutnnya, siap siap untuk berbicara.

"_Saya merupakan orang yang pemalu sedari kecil._

_Walaupun orang mencoba berbicara dengan saya, saya lebih baik menyumput di belakang ibu saya._

_Saya merupakan anak pemalu seperti itu_

_Orang yang menyayangi saya_

_Saya berdiri disini di depan 48 ribu orang hari ini_

_Saya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya_

_Tetapi saat ini saya merasakan kegembiraan sepenuhnya_

_Sejujurnya, Saya merasa sangat kesepian._

_Tetapi ini merupakan pilihan saya._

_Maka saya ingin pindah ke langkah selanjutnya dari sini_

_Sebagai member dari 00_

_Setiap orang yang selalu mendukung orang seperti saya_

_Terima Kasih banyak..."Acchan menunduk selama 2 menit._

"_Mohon mendukung 00 selalu_

_Saya memiliki banyak orang yang mendukung saya_

_Sayapun dapat pindah ke Jurnal yang baru_

_Saya orang yang yang saat ini merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa_

_00 adalah masa muda saya.."_

Jurina memeluk Acchan erat berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan nya.

Acchan menangis di bahu Jurina begitu juga Jurina yang menangis di bahu Acchan.

"ACCCHHHHAAAAAN... AAAAACCHAAAAN!"jeritan yang meneriakan nama Acchan masih terus melengking.

Semua member beranjak memeluk Acchan, malam itu Konser kelulusan Nagisa Motomiya atau Atsuko Maeda 14th dihiasi dengan isak tangis para member dan teriakan para Fans.

Dengan konser kelulusan ini, Maeda Atsuko 14th atau Motomiya Nagisa resmi Graduate dari 00.

"untuk semua member dan fans, jangan pernah lupakan aku, ya? Aku pasti selalu mengingat kalian"teriak Acchan melalui microphone.

**otona ni nareta deshou ka?  
ano koro no watashi yori mo...  
osanasugite nani mo miezu  
wagamama wo itteta hibi  
otona ni nareta deshou ka?  
ikutsumono namida nagashite  
youyaku koko e  
kaetta kita yo  
Ah ooki na sasae wa  
Hometown**

**anata ga ite kureta kara  
dokomade mo aruketanda  
tsurai toki wa furikaette  
sono sugata wo tashikameta  
anata ga ite kureta kara  
akiramezu yatte korareta  
watashi ni totte  
anata wa zutto  
soko de yasashiku mimamoru  
Hometown**

**Ah ooki na sasae wa  
Hometown**

Owari...


	2. Chapter 2:Yuuka Ichijyo

—Karena Kau Selalu Ada Untukku— Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara Chapter 2:Graduate of Yuuka Ichijyo

Graduate. Kelulusan. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal itu dalam dunia idol? Kelulusan yang penuh dengan memori-memori perjalanan dirimu menjadi seorang idol sejati. Kelulusan yang penuh air mata. Kelulusan yang di rayakan dengan konser.

Yuuka Ichijyo. Tidak. Itu nama aslinya. Nama successornya Sayaka Akimoto 11th.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa umurnya sudha mencapai kepala 2. berapa umurnya? 26 tahun. Wah, sudah dua belas tahun ia di AKB0048. tidak terasa.

Ia rindu dengan Mamoru. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu di Handshake Festival.

Yuuka menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat. Menahan air mata yang akan pecah. Ia ingin graduate. Ia ingin menikah. Ia ingin mengejar impiannya yang lain, yaitu menjadi Aktris seperti Nagisa Motomiya alias Atsuko Maeda 14th.

Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra yang tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Semua member AKB0048 pasti ingin menikah dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dengan bebas tanpa ada Golden Rules. Tak ayal bagi Yuuka bahwa ia juga ingin seperti itu... bersama Mamoru.

"Yuuka... Ma, maksudku Sayaka."Suara lembut itu mengitrupsi lamunan Yuuka tentang kelulusannya. Yuuka cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Namun, ia yakin pasti sahabatnya akan melihat jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Ya, Nyan?"Yuuka berbalik dan menatap Orine Aida. Bukan. Kojima Haruna 9th itu tersentak melihat sisa-sisa air mata di wajah sahabatnya. Apa yang di pikirkan Yuuka sehingga membuat wanita kelahiran Lancastar itu menangis?

"Sayaka... kamu menangis?"Orine berjalan mendekati Yuuka dan menyentuh sebelah wajah wanita cantik itu. Yuuka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Heheheh... Iya. Aku cuma rindu Acchan. Sudah 7 tahun dia meninggalkan grup ini."dusta Yuuka. Ia tidak hanya memikirkan tentang Nagisa . ia juga memikirkan tentang kelulusannya. Empat tahun lagi umurnya sudah mencapai kepala tiga. Bukankah jalan yang bagus adalah lulus dari group ini?

Kau salah Yuuka. Banyak member Successor dan Kenkyuusei juga generasi-generasi lainnya yang tidak ingin kau lulus. Susah menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertimu. Iya kalau kau kembar? Kau tidak kembar Yuuka! Mereka akan mengiringi kelulusanmu dengan air mata. Apa kau mau itu?

Benar juga. Yuuka tidak mau ada air mata di konser kelulusannya. Tidak mau. Tidak.

Ia ingin kelulusannya diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Boleh ku panggil Orine?"tanya Yuuka tiba-tiba.

Orine terkejut mendengar penuturan Yuuka. Biasanya wanita itu enggan memanggil member Successor dengan nama asli mereka setelah menjadi Successor.

Orine yang memang tipikal wanita polos hanya mengangguk.

"Orine, apa menurutmu aku sudah pantas... untuk... graduate?"Orine kaget dan melompat kebelakang.

"A, Apa maksudmu Sayaka?"

Yuuka mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, "Tidak, tidak. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Successor kali ini. panggil aku Yuuka."

Oke. Kali ini Orine mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Yuuka. Kelulusan.

_**AKB0048 and Other Song:Akimoto Yasushi**_

_**Rate K+**_

_**Friendship**_

_**OOC, OC, Gak jelas dan warning lainnya.**_

_**Diharapkan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Jadi, Orine?"Yuuka menatap sahabatnya. Orine bergeming, meyerap kata-kata Yuuka. Seakan-akan wanita itu menggunakan bahasa planet Mars.

Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang di benar Orine. Tidak, tidak. Kau salah, Nyan. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

Orine berjalan mendekati Yuuka. Ia menatap manik wanita di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."sahut Orine singkat dan berjalan melewati Yuuka. Wanita bermarga Ichijyo itu mendesah kecewa, karena tidak mendapat alasan yang berarti. Orine berdiri di balkon kamar dan Yuuka.

"Aku tidak tahu... dunia ini dunia yang fana. Kita—manusia hanyalah menjalani sebuah Skenario besar, dimana tuhan menjadi sutradara. Seluruh bumi ini bagaikan panggung besar. Sedangkan semua yang di dalamnya adlah aktris dan aktor berserta properti. Mungkin kau tidak tahu apa yang ku maksud Yuuka. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu di sini lebih lama."Orine berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Ia tahu keputusan Yuuka. Ia ingin membuat sahabatnya bahagia dengan bebas. Tapi, ia juga tak ingin Yuuka lulus.

Tidak ada yang menjahilinya lagi. tidak ada yang menemaninya di kala sedih lagi. tidak ada celotehan khas Yuuka lagi. Tidak ada...

Yuuka berdiri di itu sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Yuuka ingin memeluk Orine. Namun, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan terpaku di tempat ia berdiri.

Ia ingin berkata lebih banyak lagi. namun, yang ia katakan hanyalah ucapan terima kasih dan maaf. Orine tahu situasi. Ia berjalan menuju sahabatnya dan memeluknya.

Mereka berdua menangis. Menangis akan perpisahan. Keadaan tidak sama seperti dulu. Mereka semua... Kanata yang sekarang merupakan Takamina 6th. Sonata yang sekarang Tomochin 11th. Chieri yang sekarang merupakan Yuuko 10th. Makoto yang sekarang Yukirin 7th. Suzuko yang sekarang Sae 11th dan Mimori yang masih menjadi Mariko 8th. Semua tidak sama seperti masa lalu. Bukankah begitu?

#Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara#

**ore wa hitori de  
hageshii ame no naka  
zubunure  
utaretetakatta  
yogoreta karada to  
minikui kokoro wo  
arainagasou to shitetanda**

**konna jidai ni  
nani wo shinjite  
ikite ittara ii no darou  
toikakete mo  
kotae wa denai**

**kizutsuku koto wo  
osorete wa inai  
donna ni kitsui  
michinori mo  
chippoke na chippoke na ore wa  
mae no meri ni  
tatta ippiki no mushi ni naru**

**kaze ni taosare  
nukarunda doro no naka  
gamushara ni  
haitsukubatteta  
kirei na mono to wa  
ase to ka namida ga  
arainagashite kureta mono**

**nani ga shinjitsu  
nani ga itsuwari  
atama no naka de kangaete mo  
chikamichi shicha  
kotae wa denai**

**shindeku koto wo  
nageitari shinai  
donna ni nagai  
eien mo  
bukiyou na bukiyou na ore wa  
furikaerazu  
tada no hitamuki na mushi ni naru**

**inochi no kagiri  
buzama demo ii sa  
jibeta de sakebu  
tamashii yo  
ikiru koto ikiru koto ore wa  
shigamitsuku**

**kizutsuku koto wo  
osorete wa inai  
donna ni kitsui  
michinori mo  
chippoke na chippoke na ore wa  
mae no meri ni  
tatta ippiki no mushi ni naru**

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu Mushi No Ballad, Yuuka membungkuk dan melempar senyum dan segera pergi ke Backstage, ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Tsubasa Katagiri. Dan dengan berat hati, Tsubasa melepas salah satu member tersayangnya setelah Nagisa.

Setelah selama sepuluh menit beristirahat, Yuuka muncul dengan gaun semata kaki berwarna biru.

Ia mendekatkan microphonenya ke mulutnya, siap-siap untuk berbicara.

"_Ketika saya bergabung AKB0048, saya tidak bisa membayangkan harus dirayakan di tempat yang besar_."

"_Saya sangat menghargai semua fans yang datang ke sini dan telah mendukung saya. Saya sangat senang memiliki sebuah lagu yang ditulis oleh lulusan Akimoto Yasushi Sensei dan Tsubasa-san."_

Orine, Kanata, Chieri, Sonata, Suzuko, Mimori, dan Makoto naik ke panggung dan berdiri di sisi Yuuka.

"_Saya tidak menyesal untuk lulus dari AKB0048. Aku suka dibidang ini karena bagus dan AKB48 yang telah membuat saya tumbuh berkembang. "_

"_Begitu banyak yang saya suka di AKB0048, dan hari-hari yang saya habiskan dengan mereka. Setelah sekarang, tolong dukung saya dan AKB0048 selamanya._"

Yuuka menahan keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Namun, rasanya sia-sia, dengan suara tersendat-sendat ia berkata, "Lagu kelulusanku…Tsuyosa to yowasa no aida de."

Instrumen alunan lagu kelulusan Yuuka terdengar.

Ia mulai menyanyi.

_**kitto watashi wa  
tsuyoi darou tte  
mawari kara  
hotte okareta  
kizutsuku koto ya  
naku koto datte  
ippai atta no ni…**_

_**ochikonde ite mo shou ga nai**__**  
**__**shinayaka ni itsumo tachiagatte**__**  
**__**yume ni mukai hitori hashiridasu**__**  
**__**anata no senaka wa utsukushii**_

_**saigo ni iwasete hoshii  
watashi wa kodoku ja nakatta  
otagai ni mimamoriai  
kizuna wo fukamete kita**_

_**ima naraba**__**  
(ima naraba)  
**__**sou wakaru **__**  
(sou wakaru)  
**__**koko ni ita sono riyuu**__**  
**__**mure wo hanarete**__**  
**__**mirai no ippo**__**  
fumidasu toki ga kitanda**_

_**nando anata wo  
dakishimeta darou  
dakishimete moratta darou**_

_**kotoba ijou ni  
hoho kara ochiru  
namida de katatta ne**_

_**jibun no yaritai koto wo yatte  
shiawase na mainichi ni kansha shita  
omoidoori ikanai koto mo aru yo  
ashita wa ii hi ni naru sa**_

_**saigo ni iwasete hoshii  
watashi ni koukai wa nai yo  
unmei no nakamatachi ni  
egao de wakare wo iou**_

_**eien ni**__**  
(eien ni)  
**__**wasurenai**__**  
(wasurenai)  
**__**ganbatte koreta riyuu**__**  
**__**soba de dare ka ga**__**  
**__**ha wo kuishibatte**__**  
tomo ni aruite kita koto**_

_**saigo ni iwasete hoshii  
watashi wa kodoku ja nakatta  
otagai ni mimamoriai  
kizuna wo fukamete kita**_

_**eien ni nakama to yobiaeru tomo yo**_

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain terima kasih. Aku berjuang bersama-sama member-member junior maupun senior. Aku mempelajari banyaka hal. Aku harap kalian tidak melupakanku. Arigato!"

Yuuka membungkuk, air matanya mengalir.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sesedih dan sesenang ini secara sekaligus. Ia sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabat dan adik-adiknya. Mereka seperti keluarga bagi Yuuka.

Ini pilihannya. Ini konsekuensinya. Tsubasa sudah mengatakan "ini pilihanmu. Kau harus menerima apapun itu konsekuensinya."

Yuuka harus tegar dan tetap tersenyum, percaya bahwa mereka bisa menjalani semua ini dengan baik. Ya. Percaya dan yakin.

_anata ga ite kureta kara  
dokomade mo aruketanda  
tsurai toki wa furikaette  
sono sugata wo tashikameta  
anata ga ite kureta kara  
akiramezu yatte korareta  
watashi ni totte  
anata wa zutto  
soko de yasashiku mimamoru  
Hometown_

_Ah ooki na sasae wa  
Hometown_

Owari…

To Be countiune…


End file.
